


Talk Of The Past

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod talks to someone about his past. Read to find out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Of The Past

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
Talk of the past.  
By:24

Dallas, Texas.

Jarod walked into the deli picking up his order and then walked out of the building. He didn't know that someone had seen him and watched as he got into his car and drive away. He didn't know that the person was following him either. The person saw him stop at a house and unlock the door, walk in and shut the door.

He waited for a while and got out of the car and knock on the door. When he didn't hear anything he pushed on the door, it didn't close all the way. He walked into the house and saw a halibatron case on the table with discs by it. He turned it on and watched all of them. He saw the man who he's seen when he was first taken to the Centre, when he was doing his simulations, when they stopped his heart and he saw another familiar figure, he saw when he was captured and taken back to the Centre and when they shot Kenny

"You shouldn't have done that." He said as he came in and shut the silver case.

"Jarod, I didn't hear you come in."

"That doesn't give you the right to come in and see things that you shouldn't see."

"I'm sorry, Jarod. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to know how you know my father. I saw Mr. Lyle in there too. Why did they do that to you? What happened?"

"Nicolas. What did your father say about me?"

"He told me that you were special."

"Come back into the yard. I'll explain everything to you since you've seen all of them." He said as he looked at the discs.

They sat in the outdoor chairs.

"When I was a child I was stolen and taken to the Centre. I was taken because I am a pretender, a genius who can become anyone I want to be. While I was in the Centre I did simulaitonsthe simulations that you've watched. Sydney was my mentor and in charge of the simulations. When I got older I found out that they were using some of my sims to hurt and kill people, so I escaped. A year later I found out that the other little boy in one of the sims was my brother Kyle. He was later killed by Mr. Lyle when he helped me escape from Lyle and helped me free the Sheriff's wife that he buried in the desert. I found my mother and was going to reunite with her and my sister that I found out about the first year I escaped, but the Centre interfered with that. That was the same year that I found out that Kyle was my brother. I found my father and we helped my clone escape the Centre. My father was taken back to the Centre and I took Mr. Parker who's the chairman to trade him for my father. We were ready to go when Mr. Raines shot at Mr. Parker and shot Miss Parker, Mr. Parker's daughter. She was my friend when she was at the Centre, but then her father sent her to boarding school. I was taken back to the Centre, but then I escaped later. Your father, Miss Parker, Broots and sweepers have been hunting me since my escape trying to take me back to the Centre.I've been out here for about five years, and since then I've been doing pretends to make up for the sims that I've done while in the Centre."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was the one that thought up those ways to hurt and kill people. I'm also the reason why Mr. Lyle took you. I had given Sydney information leading to your discovery. He didn't even know that you were his son until I left your birth certificate behind at one of my lairs. Mr. Lyle found out that you were his son and used you to capture me."

"That's why he said I didn't know that you were born because my mother never told him. I've wondered how he found out about me when he didn't know that I was born."

"I'm sorry, Nicolas."

"It's not your fault Jarod. What I want to know is that why my mother didn't tell him about me."

"You're going to have to ask her about that. She probably didn't want him to know because the Centre would have used you and your mother to control Sydney."

"Did they do that to you?"

"Sometimes they told me that if I did a certain sim I would see my parents, but that never happened. Then Sydney told me that my parents died coming to see me."

"My goodness."

"It wasn't Sydney's fault that he had to tell me just like it's not his fault that he's after me trying to take me back there. Sydney protected me the best that he could. Mr. Raines was in charge of Kyle and he turned out to be a killer. He changed before he was shot and killed. You have no idea how the Centre operates. I don't blame Sydney for hunting me just like it's not Miss Parker's fault that she hunts me, just like its not Broot's fault that he tracks me. I don't blame them and you shouldn't blame your father. Sydney's twin brother died because he tried to save some of the children. Miss Parker's mother was killed because she tried to save me, Miss Parker and Angelo."

"Why would they do that?"

"To control us."

"I have a question."

"I'll try to answer it if I can."

"Do you think of my father as yours?"

"Yes because he raised me but I know that he doesn't think of me as a son."

"Thank you, Jarod."

"For what?"

"For talking to me about my father."

"You're welcome."

"I have to go. I'm sorry that I watched those sims. I hope that you find your parents, Jarod. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you are here."

"Thank you, Nicholas."

They shook hands and Nicholas walked out the door and back to his car.

Michelle's house.

"This is Sydney."

"Dad."

"Nicolas, its so good to hear from you."

"I met with your friend today. I may know why you didn't know about me."

"Who did you see?"

"Jarod."  
"Where is he? How is he?"

"I'm not telling you where he is. I've seen what the Centre and you did to him. It really amazes me that after what you did to him he doesn't blame you."

"You saw?"

"Yes. I accidentally saw Jarod at a deli and followed him to his house. I waited a while then went up the walk. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I saw a silver case and watched the sims. I watched all of them; the things that you put him through. He caught me watching them, he wasn't angry just ashamed that someone was looking at them. We talked about the Centre and then I went to mom's."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you view Jarod as a test subject, a lab rat, a science experiment or a human being with feelings?"

"What do you mean?"

"He views you as a father and I heard his voice when he told me that you didn't think of him as a son. He was stolen from his family and the only thing that he was able to hold onto was you. He's so lonely dad. I could hear it in his voice. He feels guilty about how his sims were used. He feels guilty that he led you to me because Mr. Lyle used me as a bait to capture him. He was locked up like a criminal while inside the Centre wasn't he?"

"Yes."  
"My goodness how could you do that to a child? How could they kidnap a child and keep him prisoner?"

"Because he's special."

"Because he's a pretender, right?"

"Yes."

"I have to go, dad. Mom's calling me to dinner. I'm staying here for a while."

"Goodbye Nicolas."

"Goodbye Dad. Jarod doesn't blame you for the things that you put him through and neither do I."

"Thank you, Nicolas."

The End.


End file.
